


All Lucius Could Do

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://hphaeton.insanejournal.com/profile">hphaeton</a>'s prompt of <i>Voldemort/Lucius, insane, habits, silence</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Lucius Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hphaeton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hphaeton).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to [hphaeton](http://hphaeton.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Voldemort/Lucius, insane, habits, silence_.

His habits were fixed. He had favourites. Lucius was one of them. He'd grown used to the eerie silence of Lord Voldemort as he indicated what must be done: a flick of a wrist, a nod of his head, a slow smile.

It was insane—to be buggered in one's own home, to have invited in the one who did it—but all Lucius could do was obey.

This night, the Dark Lord desired Lucius upon his knees. The only benefit of the service he was to perform was that, of all Voldemort's features, his cock was his most human one.


End file.
